wszystko_o_bleachfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
List do Ichigo 2
Cd. - co to jest?? Kolejny list ?? mogła by mi to powiedzieć w twarz. ,, Drogi Ichigo Jak masz ten list i go czytasz to znaczy że Aizen lub ktoś inny mnie zabił. Nie chciałam żebyś mnie znienawidził że cały czas to ukrywałam, więc napisałam to w liście który miałeś dostać po mojej śmierci. Znamy się od przedszkola dlatego nie chciałam ci tego mówić. Bo całe twoje życie by się załamało. Przyszykuj się na dalszą część listu. : · Jestem córką Aizena. · Jestem pół ancarrem, który chcę twojego dobra. Mój brat robił na mnie eksperymenty związane z Ancarrami. · Jestem siostrą Szayelaporro Granza. Znamy się od przedszkola i kochałam cię nie mogłam ci tego powiedzieć w twarz. Rakoto ‘’ - Rozumiem – powiedział załamany Ichigo – to twoja wina!!!! Podniósł miecz i zaczął biec w stronę Aizena. - zabiłeś swoją siostrę!!!! – dodał ciągle biegnąc. Rukia podniosła list przeczytała go i stanęła jak słup soli. Była zdziwiona jej brat też ją zdał na śmierć ale nie własnymi rękoma i potem ją uratował!!. Nie mogła tego wytrzymać podniosła miecz i pobiegła za Ichigo. W końcu na drodze staną jej Szayelaporro Granz. Zaczął z nią walczyć. - nie możesz im przeszkodzić podczas walki. – powiedział Granz. - pozwól mi iść bracie Rakoto!!! Paczyłeś na jej śmierć, a teraz bronisz osobę która ją zabiła!!!!! – powiedziała Rukia. - Podobny list napisała do ciebie i dała mi żebym ci przekazał. Ale jak widzę nie chcesz tego listu!!!! – powiedział Szayelaporro i zamachał jej kartką przed oczami. Oddawaj – krzyknęła Rukia. To mnie złap – powiedział Granz i uciekł. Rukia pobiegła za nim. * * * Walka między Aizenem a Ichigo trwała zażarcie. Uniki, zadane ciosy. Ichigo był cały we krwi, a Aizen tylko w krwi Ichiga. W końcu Ichigo uruchomił Tensa Zangetsu. I walną Aizena tak, że krew wytrysnęła mu na Ziemię. Zaczął walczyć na poważnie. - widzę że z tobą mogę walczyć – powiedział Aizen – na poważnie. Wyją swój miecz. - Ban Kai – powiedział spokojnie Aizen. Upuścił miecz i zrobił iluzję. Wprowadził go w stan iluzji było dwóch Aizenów. Ichigo nie wiedział kogo atakować zaczął atakować tego Aizena w którym miejscu była zrobiona iluzja, w którym miejscu on stał na początku. To był hologram. Nagle z za jego pleców pokazał się drugi Aizen. Ichigo szybko się odrzucił i zranił Aizena w rękę. Pozostawił go na pół żywego. Wziął list i pobiegł szukać Ruki. Gdy ją znalazł, była cała we krwi. Walczyła z Szayelaporro Granzem. Ichigo pobiegł w stronę Ruki i przyjął na siebie atak Szayelaporra Rukia krzyknęła na niego. - dlaczego to zrobiłeś????!!!! – krzyknęła Rukia. - bo ja nie mogę ciebie stracić – odpowiedział Ichigo – i kocham walczyć. Odpowiedział i zadał śmiertelny cios Granzowi. - Choć uciekamy. – powiedział Ichigo trzeba znaleźć Orihime. Wychodząc zobaczył uciekającego z budynku Renjiego. - Renji –krzykną Ichigo. Renji odwrócił się i zobaczył prawie martwą Rukię. Zaczął biec w ich stronę. - Co się stało?? – zapytał Renji - Ancarry zabiły Rakoto. – odpowiedział Ichigo - a ona jest Ancarrem?? - przeczytałem w liście że tak. – odpowiedział ponownie i pokazał list – gdzie jest Orihime? Widziałeś ją?? – martwił się Ichigo -tak szła cię szukać, ale zabroniłem jej jest za tym budynkiem. –odpowiedział Renji – a z Rakoto jeszcze wszystko nie stracone. Pobiegli za bazę Ancarrów. Znaleźli Orihime. - Renji o co chodziło z tym ,, wszystko nie stracone” ? - kogo mieczem została zabita twoim czy Aizena czy jeszcze kogoś innego?? - moim- odpowiedział Ichigo. - to musimy ją znaleźć zanim będzie za późno. – odpowiedział Renji i pobiegł. - Rakoto !!! to jest ciało Rakoto. – krzykną Ichigo. - Orihime lecz Rukię ok? – zapytał się Renji. - tak jest – powiedziała posłusznie Orihime- to znaczy dobrze. Renji wziął ciało Rakoto i zaczął je badać. W końcu postawił diagnozę. - ona jeszcze żyje. – powiedział Renji. Wziął ją na plecy i pobiegli razem do domu. W klice Kurosakich znaleźli bandaże, żeby opatrzyć Rukię. Orihime zaczęła leczyć Rakoto. Leczyła ją tak przez cały dzień, aż w końcu odzyskała przytomność. Obok niej stał Ichigo. Była szczęśliwa że nic się nie stało Ichigowi, Orihime i Renjiemu. Ona nie wiedziała ale Ichigo jest na nią zły, ale za razem cieszy się że nic jej nie jest i ona żyje. Był na nią zły, że nie powiedziała mu a tak długo się znali. Wybaczył by jej, ale było za późno. - Ichigo – powiedział Renji - idź znaleźć dwa łóżka szpitalne i jakiś zadaszony pokuj. Ok. – odpowiedział i zaczął szukać. W tych ruinach nie było to łatwe. Po drodze Znalazł 5 łóżek szpitalnych w zadaszonym pokoju. Pobiegł złożyć raport. - Renji jest tam pięć łóżek szpitalnych pokuj i jakieś zejście pod ziemię. Idziemy – powiedział Ichigo rządzącym głosem. - ok – powiedział Renji – weź Rakoto ja wezmę Rukię. - nie możesz się wymienić?? – zapytał proszącym głosem Ichigo - to nie czas na to bierz Rakoto i nie kłuć się – powiedział Renji. Zarzucił ją na plecy jak worek. - Ichigo. – powiedziała słaba Rakoto. - ta – odpowiedział z nie chęcią. - jesteś na mnie zły ??? -trochę. – odpowiedział Ichigo – mogłaś powiedzieć że jesteś pół ancarrem. - nie chciałam żebyś mnie z nienawidził. - ok, rozumiem. – powiedział Ichigo – to tutaj – powiedział i pokazał palcem . wbiegli do tajemniczego pomieszczenia. Położyli ranne osoby na łóżko. Potem Ichigo zszedł po schodach w dół. Spotkał tam swojego tatę i siostry. Cdn. by Ssij